Fallen Hybrid
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: A story about Bella going to Forks as something else, sometihng not human, you know, generic stuff. But there will be magical carrots (or should it be carots o.O) Anyway, curiosity killed the cat sure, but it didn't kill the fanfiction reader. Try out my story, and laugh at my pitiful jokes and writing and summaries. (might end up Bellice fic)


**A/N: - - They always seem to occur up here or down at the end down at the bottom don't they? Anyway, **Fallen Hybrid **is another Twilight story I'm working on, it might end up a Bellice fanfic, but it could change down the line. If not it will probably still be a Femslash Fic. If you don't like F/F then shoo, scat, away from my story of weirdness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If it did there would be Angels and Demons and the Edward would have his head ripped off for being an idiot and lacking a brain or the mental capacity to use it.**

**Note: Magic, gifts, powers, shapeshifters, werewolves, Vampires, carrots, potatoes... errr, those don't quite fit the supernatural pattern (unless they can make you become a dragon for a day upon consumption. :3) ... Anyway**

**Allonsy!**

* * *

**Fallen Hybrid - Chapter 1**

The sun was in the cloudless sky hanging above an airport where hundreds of people roamed, a dull hum could be heard afar from all the collective noise.

A young woman emerged from the car, her hand grasping the handle of her suitcase, ready to be dragged along. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her hair long and lush, brown and dark red highlighted beneath the light.

She was glancing about the airport before returning to two forms. She smiled radiantly and hugged the man with one arm while laughing at his joking words. She then let go of her luggage and hugged her mother.

As she did so she whispered into the older woman's ear.

"Be careful with Phil mom, I don't either of you hurt on your travels, 'kay?"

Care and worry laced her quiet voice and she smiled at her mom's reply, along with the attempt at sternness in her voice.

"And you be careful with your dad, and don't let anyone hurt you, is that clear?"

She nodded and let go of her mother, a quick peck on the tanned woman's cheek as she released her.

The teenager than said aloud "Seeya, mom, Phil. I'm gonna miss you both. Enjoy your travels for baseball." She waved at them and caught a glance at Renee's ordering eyes, they were showing the underlying message both of them had exchanged.

Don't hurt anyone and don't get caught.

An imperceptible nod was exchanged between the two women as the teen left, hands clutching her luggage as she walked to her plane. Her mind was blank as she went through all of the procedures and she boarded the plane, wondering what she would find in Forks with her father Charlie. A fleeting thought filled her and she wondered if there were shape shifters there again. She knew her mother had encountered one there, purely by accident. Renee had of course survived and told Bella.

Bella just hoped they wouldn't annoy her, or cause the _others_ to find them. She sighed and settled back, trying to forget the noises on the cramped plane and the disgust she felt for using this mode of travel.

Time went by and Bella was lost in her mind, ignoring everything. Only when she felt a change within the plan did she start to focus again. Her eyes snapped open, briefly a brilliant purple before dulling to a chocolate brown. The plane was descending and she felt uncomfortable within the confines of the compartment. Bella fought a snarl as she fought her other form, trying to stop herself from changing.

When she felt the plane land the fight lessened and she calmed a bit, waiting impatiently to leave the plane.

Once she left she calmed more and took in a deep breath, relishing in the cool air and light wind.

She went and retrieved her luggage, still forcing her mind to still while thinking of images she remembered, to calm herself. They were only clouds in her mind and she focused on each and every detail to forget the need to devour and kill and feed.

As she watched each cloud float through her minds eyes the thoughts of destruction dissipated and were replaced with calm and serenity.

With her mind at ease she left the airport and stuffy air into the chilly outside air. Clouds covered the sky, gray. The breeze carried a familiar scent, smelling of sea water, fresh fish and forests.

A small smile captured the girls face as she walked over to Charlie, her father, who was standing beside his police cruiser, a warm smile on his face as he looked at his daughter. He enveloped the girl in a hug before taking her bag and shoving it in the boot.

Father and daughter sat in the car as Charlie drove, speaking on occasion otherwise sitting in comfortable silence.

Bella looked outside for a moment, smiling before she felt tingles run down her back, a shiver running down her spine. Her eyes had widened, flashing purple for just a moment as her smile was dropped, a slight fear in her eyes.

She felt it. This place. Her new home. It was not the best place to be if she wanted to stay away from magical things and supernatural happenings. The very air seemed foreboding. It seemed now that this place just attracted unnatural beings.

Things would happen here, good or bad, either way big things would occur. She could almost imagine the air crackling with the power it held, the danger it could conceal.

Once the cruiser passed the sign indicating where they were the man said in a fatherly, welcoming voice, oblivious to Bella's internal fear and worry.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella."


End file.
